secretlifemermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Life Of A Mermaid
Secret Life Of A Mermaid is a popular YouTube show run by the channel teenie989. The show is based on H2O: Just Add Water, and it is one of the first mermaid webshows ever to be posted on YouTube. As of September 2017, they have 89,000 subscribers. The show has been the inspiration for many other mermaid shows. Plot A girl named Amy Samuels went swimming in the ocean one day when a storm came out of nowhere. She then spotted a cave and wondered if she could take shelter there. Within the cave, hiding from the storm, a waterfall splashed over her. Afterwards, she was able to return home, but, the next day, Amy spilled water on herself and saw that she had become a mermaid. Her transformation is followed by Brenna Edwards', then Kelsey Cork's, and the trio struggles with their powers, their new vulnerability to water, and their rocky friendship fueled by constant danger. In Season 4, Amy's older sister Tess Samuels becomes determined to expose the mermaids, so they must do everything in their power to keep themselves a secret Cast Main Cast * Christine Davis as Amy Samuels, (seasons 1-5) a fun-loving and slightly crazy mermaid who can be a bit selfish at times, but always means well and would do anything for her friends. * Claire Daxon as Brenna Edwards, (seasons 1-5) the quirky second mermaid of the trio who is secretly very smart and, as revealed in later seasons, has anger issues and a bad temper. * Emma Dunne as Kelsey Cork (seasons 2-5), an intelligent and logical perfectionist who does not make friends very easily due to her dorkiness, but we love her anyway. * Tessa Hartmann as Blaire Harris (seasons 3-5), a socially deprived girl who comes from a line of mermaid ancestors and has an adorkable love for squirrels. * Bridget Davis as Tess Samuels, (seasons 1-5) Amy's self-centered older sister who becomes obsessed with exposing her sister and her friends. Recurring Cast * Bridget Davis as Terra Harris, Blaire's mom who left the human world to live in the sea and be a mermaid full-time. * Suzanne Davis as Mrs. Samuels, Amy's mom who is often not around, leaving Amy and Tess alone most of the time. * Lily Daxon as Lily Edwards, Brenna's little sister who finds out about Brenna being a mermaid eventually. Show History The show started on May 31, 2009. H2O: Just Add Water was still running and popular around that time, and Christine, Claire and Bridget were fans of the show. Christine and Claire had even made their own little movie about how a star had turned them into mermaids. During this time, they had not had realistic tails like in the show, just sheets of green fabric. One day, Bridget had decided to look online to see if she could buy her sister a better tail to swim around in. The tails weren't cheap for them, so she had decided to just make one herself. The tail was difficult to make, but they had eventually got it. They wanted to get an underwater camera afterwards to make a little film. After they got the camera, they made a couple videos of Christine swimming with her tail. They apparently got a comment saying that they should make a show about mermaids. They filmed the first episode of Secret Life Of A Mermaid for fun. They didn't think at the time that they'd actually make more, but they kept getting comments asking for more episodes so they did. They eventually asked Claire to come onto the series since she was in the original movie. People reacted positively to the episodes, which encouraged them to make more. About a year later, as the show was in its third season, the show released a movie called Germany Journey. The second part of the movie was removed at one point due to copyright claims from EMI Music, though it is back on now. In an episode of Teenie989 Newscast, Christine had told viewers in an interview that the show was planning on having eight seasons, but Bridget would be going to college later on so it was unknown if the show would stay true to this. In 2012, the show was able to get its own Cafe Press shop, and even held a contest for the viewers to design T-shirts for the show to celebrate the channel gaining 20,000 subscribers. In February of 2013, the channel ended up getting hacked and the creators of the show lost access to the account until April, and the series was not affected. When the channel reached 50,000 subsribers, the creators had a contest for the viewers to create a theme song for the channel. Later in 2013, Christine and Bridget had to move to Atlanta, Georgia, and so the show was forced to end with the final episode being uploaded in July of 2014. Social Media The show had many forms of social media throughout its run. They still stay active from time to time. * Official website * Official Instagram (private) * Official Twitter * Their Skype is secretlifeofamermaid. Here is a list of the cast's social media: Christine Davis * Twitter: christinerdavis * Instagram: christine__davis (private) * YouTube: teenieturn Claire Daxon * Twitter: _daxon * Instagram: cmdax (private) Emma Dunne * Twitter: _emmapatricia * Instagram: emmapatriciadunne * YouTube: soccersinger1212 Bridget Davis * Twitter: _bridglet * Instagram: _bridglet (private) Tessa Hartmann * Instagram: tessa_hartmann (private) Related * Teenie989 Newscast Category:Secret Life Of A Mermaid